


Hellhound

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Skulker goes down the forbidden path everyone warns him about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Three word prompt: chime, sweet, distant

More and more, the radar was starting to act up again.  
  
Even with a good smack against the technical device and it still wouldn't set itself right.  
  
Flying through the Ghost Zone, far from his island, was none other than the robotic hunter, Skulker.

  
  
It's been a while returning far into the depths of the realm and actually explored more within the rifts.  
He's visited areas such as The River of Repulsion, The Carnivorous Canyon, Far Frozen, and much more. He even went to go visit Technus in his home and the hunter ghost thought _that_ was an adventure.  
  
Skulker has been meaning of going far off further into the distant areas. He's seen some common rifts before, but not the borders of each one.  
  
He has seen the border of the Split Zone, noticing how the dark and vibrant shades of greens fade into grays and monochromes. The border around the Far Frozen also shift in temperatures which was interesting.  
  
  
There was one border he hasn't been around yet.  
  
  
Down through a large wave of shifts going through, Skulker decided to take that path.  
  
  
A dangerous one, many warn for any ghost nearby, but that wouldn't waver the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.  
  
There was even a ghost flying nearby, stopping the hunter with a grasp of his arm.  
  
"Don't go in that rift! You don't want to face the unspeakable dangers there! Turn back, turn back!"  
  
  
A light shove and the hunter continued his way towards it, the ghost sounding fainter the further he went.  
  
Skulker trudged down the path, his jet boosters continued to increase speed as he finally reach one end of the border. It showed a dark area that had teal lighting within.  
Small breaking islands with swampy trees stood still from the atmosphere, and there some rocks that contained cyan blue waters.  
  
He has been through this area plenty of times, but not where it the border was.  
  
Something was peaking out around the corner of Skulker's view, and from there,  a tall and proud building stood.

  
  
Well, once proud probably.   
  
It was an abandoned manor, dull and in ruins with broken columns around the entrance.

  
  
He has memories of what the manor used to be; a wonderful and beautiful place with a sweet and rich ghost couple residing within it.   
If story serves memory, a terrible catastrophe happened; the manor being ripped from its original position.  
  
  
The head of the house's lover was in pieces; her core was destroyed while the house was sucked up and swallowed by a dangerous rift.  
  
The widow was left to suffer and eventually, he too dissolved into ectoplasm.  
  
A respected diplomat and philanthropist, having his afterlife ended so unfortunately.   
  
  
Skulker stared at the house, shaking it's head softly before turning around and heading back. Maybe he shouldn't be here after all...  
  
  
Until his radar gave out again.  
  
  
This time, the noise was more furious, giving out a chime that screamed danger from the area.  
  
Another familiar chime went off in the back of Skulker's head, remembering the words of the wandering ghost yelling and him to turn back.   
  
  
He wasn't afraid.  
  
  
Weapons were ready when needed and his equipment was beaming with life.  
Skulker tool scan of the area, extending it's output to stretch the distance.  
The radar reached to the inside of the manor, detecting a presence nearby.  
  
One of his dormant equipment starting beeping, as if it was trying to take scan of who exactly it was.  
  
It hasn't done that in a long time.  
  
The hunter ghost was expecting something large to pop out and ready itself for an attack, since his radar detected it reaching closer to him.  
  
However nothing appeared.

  
  
That is, until he noticed a small shadow moving.

  
  
No; turns out, it wasn't just a shadow, but black smoke (?). He predicts it's smoke, until some doubt that it wasn't after noticing a red glowing outline around it.  
  
"Show yourself!" Skulker demanded, readying a weapon if anything occurred.  
Only nothing happened really,   
Just a smooth voice.

  
  
_"And here I thought I wouldn't be more surprised..."_

  
  
Skulker whipped around to see the smoke whirling around, becoming now a sort of smoke cloud. It dispersed and what was in its place was a tall, dark figure, with eyes that pierced through shadows.  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of introducing myself to?"  
  
The hunter ghost said nothing, only the sound of soft beeping from the equipment.   
  
The shadow figure said nothing until a small chuckle escaped through his fanged teeth as he unfolded his arms.  
"I'm fucking with you; I know who you are." He smirked at the other. "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter finally decided to show himself in my domain..."  
  
  
That broke off Skulker's silent treatment.  
  
" _Your_ domain??"  
  
  
The stranger's expression went cold, his slit pupils seemed to have gotten thinner. "Yes, _my_ domain. We all have our territories and lairs, so if I would be more blunt: You're trespassing, dear Skulker." He taunted, having a soft hiss at the end.  
  
Slowly, the beeping went quiet, making the hunter look over to finally see which one it was.  
  
  
Turns out, it was his ecto signature detector.  
  
  
"Who are you and why do you claim this abandoned area as your domain?" Skulker accused, bracing himself as he glared at this big shot ghost.  
Something about the other ghost gave him a sort of.....familiar feeling?   
  
"Oh! Where are my manners? Of course, I know who you are, but as for me, the name is Poltergeist. This abandoned area I have claimed as my home, so if you would be so kind as to back off and leave, hm?"   
The one now known as Poltergeist responded, beckoning his hand to shoo Skulker away while the other was behind his back.  
  
  
Skulker kept an eye on the one folded behind his back, readying his weapons again as one of them was good to go.  
  
"Well Poltergeist, you seem like a fine creature to hunt down and take as a prize. I could sense your power radiating from your core without my tech, so let's play a game of cat and mouse hm?"  
  
Poltergeist stared at Skulker, floating straight now until a clawed finger tapped his chin.   
"Actually, I pass on that offer. How about we play a game of snake and rat...here's a hint-"

  
  
Without any warning or precaution, Poltergeist didn't use the hand behind his back, but used the other one. With that hand, his claws pierced through the metal surface of Skulker's body and shattered some lingering equipment.  
Multiple joints and bolts snapped off, leaving the hunter with an arm dangling off. Skulker was taken aback and simply tried bracing his now damaged robot arm, shielding himself from another attack while sparks broke through.  
  
One weapon shot at Poltergeist directly, but the shadow ghost dodged with ease and launched straight at the other, both claws now tearing up a few marks across Skulker's torso and disfigured arm. The hunter tried fighting back, but alas, the weapons attached to his back was torn off.  
  
Skulker couldn't register what was happening, only to know that damage has been inflicted upon him. He tried pushing off the shadow ghost, only to be pushed back and be slammed against a nearby, small island rock. The hunter struggled from the strength being pushed down on him, bringing him useless to fight back.  
The beeping was still going, meaning that his detector was still intact.   
  
A metal soled boot was planted firmly on top of hunter, and neon green eyes stared down at him in triumph.   
  
_"-You're the rat."_  
  
  
The detector finally gave off a finished beeping sound, an ecto signature appearing on the small screen.  
  
Skulker managed to life his remaining arm to face him, reading off the details and such.

  
  
Only for everything to stand still.  
  
The ecto signature.......he knows that ecto signature...  
  
He's seen it plenty of times before.  
  
Used it to track down a certain rare halfa from the past.  
  
And he's standing right on top of him.  


  
  
_".....Whelp?"_

  
  
That gave Poltergeist a cunning grin, green chains appearing from the shackle that adored his neck as he looked down on him.  
  
"Aww Skulker, you finally recognized me!"  
  
It's that same sarcastic tone he's grown to recognize for years.  
  
  
Skulker couldn't believe it.  
  
  
"What...happened to you?"  
  
Poltergeist shrugged casually, lowering himself slightly while bending his knee.  
"Like the new look? The jacket's linings and studs brings out my eyes, don't you agree?"  
  
"You were gone...for a good period of time...and you return looking like **_this?_** " Skulker coughed slightly, still staring up at the person he once called an ally.   
  
_"What happened to you?"_ He repeated again.   
  
  
  
Poltergeist tisked softly, raising himself up again. "Why don't you ask Plasmius? He is your friend...after all." With that, he lifted his foot and grabbed Skulker by his shirt, bringing him up to face him.  
"People change, Skulker, and so do ghosts. I suggest you keep that in mind..."

  
  
With that, Poltergeist lets go, and Skulker simply floated slowly before snapping out of his trance.  
  
  
He needed to get out of here now.  
  
  
His jet boosters still worked thankfully, and he stormed off away from the shadow ghost that watched him leave.  
Shaking his head, Poltergeist returned to the manor, pleased to know that Skulker will _hopefully_ be off his back again.   
  
Exiting out of the rift, Skulker headed towards Vlad’s portal, sparks of electricity and wires leaked out from his arm and torso.   
  
He needed more than just that vague explanation from Phan- _ **Poltergeist.**_  
There is much more behind it.  
  
  
Skulker knows very well that the ghost child was no child anymore.   
  
He was no longer a bickering whelp, but a vicious _hound._


End file.
